memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Kira attacked
In orbit around the planet Bajor is the Federation defense fleet protecting the planet from any attacks from the Terran Empire, the USS Independence is in orbit to drop off Admiral Kira after the Intrepid was called off to a mission that was classified like level 20 classification. In the transporter room Captain Martin the sister of Admiral Martin walks in with Admiral Kira. My brother has been down there for months working with the Bajorans to rebuild Kira's home province Brianna says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I have lived on Bajor for 12 years now, its my home my second home says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. Then the com system activates. I need a medical team to Kira's house on the double Admiral Martin says over the com. Both Typhuss and Brianna along with Doctor Tanner's medical team steps onto the transporter pad and are beamed down to the house. The door is broken off the hunches as Doctor Tanner and his team rush to Kira's aid as Typhuss sees his wife on the floor and then sees John with blood on his hands. What the hell did you do John says Typhuss as he looks at John. I did nothing to her I was coming to see why she wasn't at the Assembly meeting and I found her like this and was trying to keep her from bleeding out until Doctor Tanner arrived, Typhuss you know how much I care for Kira and that I'd never harm her in any way possible maybe you should have my Replicator nanites scanned by Commander Mitchell John says as he looks at Typhuss. Doctor Tanner scans Vedek Kira. She's got contusions and blunt force trauma and internal bleeding she'll need surgery get her to the ship Doctor Tanner says as he looks at them and they beam up to the Independence. Typhuss walks over to his desktop monitor. Computer, open a channel to Lieutenant Olivia Benson of SVU says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Typhuss what's up? Olivia says on screen. Kira has been attacked, I want you and SVU on the case get here as fast as you can says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia on the screen. Typhuss why do you want us when you have your Starfleet comrades there to assist you and it may take awhile Olivia says on the screen. Because you and the squad are the best, I need you Olivia, find a starship with a quantum slipstream drive and get here says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia on the screen. She nods and the transmission ends. Sir I want my chief of security on this he has experience with this stuff Captain Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Lieutenant Benson has 30 years of experience with SVU and the SCIS, so do I, its not your call to make Captain, my wife was attacked, we need all the help we can get and I outrank you Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. This is SCIS jurisdiction which means you can't take over the case from the SCIS, you and your crew may work on the case with the SCIS says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin.